The present invention relates to a vehicle seat whose backrest may be pivoted about a rotational axis from a use position to a storage position.
Vehicle seats are present in a plurality of vehicles and accordingly known from the prior art. Frequently, these vehicles have a drive which carries out the adjustment of the vehicle seat from the use position to the storage position and back. According to the prior art, generally these drives have to have a relatively high torque, as they have to overcome the torques produced by the dead weight during the pivoting of the backrest.
Furthermore, these drives have to have a self-locking mechanism in order to hold the backrest in the respective position. There is a potential risk from this mechanism, in particular because of the relatively high torque. For example, people or objects may become trapped. Furthermore, it is possible that, due to the failure of the drive, for example, the seat backrest is maintained in an undesirable intermediate position and/or the backrest is no longer able to be moved out of one of the final positions, due to a failure of the drive.
It is, therefore, an object to provide a vehicle seat which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.